


To Hold You In My Arms

by SanityisOverrated



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, almost cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a dark day and Arthur comes home to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold You In My Arms

Arthur let himself into the apartment he shared with Merlin to the sound of sobbing. He dropped his jacket and keys immediately, shutting the door as an afterthought as he strode towards the sound, his gut clenching at the sound of distress.   
“Merlin?” He called softly as he stopped in front of the bathroom. He twisted the knob, surprised to find it opened under his touch. There was something leaning against the door however, and he called with more urgency.   
“Merlin! Please, open the door.”   
The weight shifted and moved, making Arthur realize that it had been Merlin leaning against the door. He opened it slowly, unconsciously holding his breath as he stepped inside the bathroom. History made him sweep the bathroom with his gaze before he locked his eyes on Merlin, hunched in on himself. No blood. No knife.   
“Merlin. Can you get up?”  
The dark head, silent now, shakes in answer. Arthur sighed and slipped inside before sliding down beside the still form that still gasped in a sob occasionally.   
“Was tonight a danger night?” He asked softly.  
“Maybe.” Was the quiet answer. Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin against him in a need to have him close.   
“You should have called me.” He said gently.   
“I know,” Merlin replied with a sniff, voice rough. “But it wasn’t bad. I almost went into the kitchen, but came here instead.”  
Arthur laid his head against the door and sighed. In relief, in grief, he wasn’t quite sure at the moment. “Let’s go to bed, we can talk in the morning, sound alright?”  
Merlin nodded against his shoulder, sniffling. Arthur hauled himself to his feet and then helped Merlin up, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him close as he opened the bathroom door and they slowly walked across the hallway to their bedroom. Arthur made sure Merlin was tucked in before he pulled away. Merlin made a protesting noise and reached for him, blue eyes meeting his in a silent question.   
“I’m just locking up and grabbing you a glass of water. I’ll be right back.” Arthur said quietly, leaning and pressing a kiss to his head. Merlin grunted but settled back in.   
Arthur silently made his way around the apartment they shared, making sure things were secure before grabbing Merlin a glass of water, as he always got thirsty during the night, and especially after nights like tonight. Arthur hated letting him go to bed after crying so much without rehydrating, but sometimes it was all he could do. He made his way back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth before slipping into the bedroom. He set the water down on the table besides Merlin’s side of the bed, and undressed quietly before slipping into bed and curling himself around Merlin protectively.   
“I love you, ok?” He said quietly, thinking Merlin was asleep. Merlin shifted and hummed in his throat, murmuring “ok” before pulling Arthur’s arm around his form and settling in with a content sigh.   
Arthur smiled into Merlin’s hair and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. A fond wave to people who have read my work before. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything and I've abandoned a ton of shit, some of that, I'm sorry, I lost that muse. Others I may pick up, but seeing as how I'm working and going to school full time, I don't even know if I have a muse with which to write with anymore. Apologies to fans of my work.  
> I've recently jumped onto the Merthur ship with a passion, so I thought I'd give this ship a try. I hope I succeeded, because I wasn't so focused on channeling them as I was just writing out issues and stopping myself from doing something I'd regret. I'm kinda lost at sea without an anchor at the moment and... I just don't know what's going to happen. So fanfiction.  
> Anyways. All rights to BBC and the creators of Merlin, I own nothing. No, you cannot post my work anywhere else, because apparently that's a thing now, which, damn, that's kinda sad.


End file.
